


You're My Best Friend

by hobyblack



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Roger Taylor, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobyblack/pseuds/hobyblack
Summary: Does Roger have feelings for Freddie? He isn't sure. Feelings require more thinking that he's used to. (Rated T for now but might be a higher rating later.)





	1. Chapter 1

Roger and Freddie were good friends. Special friends. Best friends. They had a relationship with each other that no one quite understood, least of all them. But they were certainly a pair. A pair of drama queens if you asked Brian. They were both unique individuals that operated on another level.

"You wanna go out tonight?" Brian asked Roger.

"What?" Roger asked. He had been tapping on the table with his drumsticks, the beginnings of a song starting to form in his head. He had heard  
  
Brian but hadn't processed what he was saying.  
  
"We should go out," Brian said. "To a bar. And meet women."  
  
"Gross," Freddie said.  
  
"Oh, grow up, Freddie!" Brian complained.

"Freddie doesn't want to go," Roger said.  
  
"I didn't ask Freddie," Brian said. "I asked you."  
  
Roger just shrugged. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to go out or if Freddie thought it was "gross" and he should be doing something better with his time.  
  
"It'll be fun," Deaky said. "You don't have to meet women. We can just go for some drinks and hang out."  
  
"What's the point if you aren't there to meet someone?" Freddie asked.  
  
"There are lots of reasons to go to a party besides hooking up," Deaky said.  
  
"Name one," Freddie said.  
  
"Drugs?" Roger asked. "Booze?"  
  
"We have those here," Freddie said.  
  
"You love parties, Freddie," Roger said.  
  
"Do I?" Roger asked. "I suppose you know me better than I know myself."  
  
"I think I'm grounded," Roger said. "I can't go to the bar."  
  
"Freddie has the ability to ground you?" Brian asked. "Why don't I have that authority?"  
  
"I think it's the mustache," Deaky said.  
  
In truth, Roger didn't really feel like going to the bar that night. He wasn't sure why. He was tired and didn't feel like hooking up with anyone. And like Freddie said, they had plenty to do at home.  
  
"Roger, you have to pick between Freddie and your good friends me and Deaky," Brian said.

"Why do I have to choose?" Roger complained. Brian was making this a thing. He always made things out of nothing.

Deaky looked like he wasn't really wanting to be involved in this war, but he said nothing.

"Would you rather meet girls or stay home with Freddie?" Brian asked.

"I'd rather stay home with Freddie," Roger said, surprising himself as he realized this was true. "What of it?"

"Nothing of it," Brian said. "I just wondered. If something was going on here."

"What kind of something?" Deaky asked frowning.

"Nothing's going on," Freddie said. "He just likes me more than he likes you losers."

Roger wasn't sure whether to agree with that or not. "What like it's weird because he's gay? Is that what you're saying?"

"I didn't say it was weird," Brian said. "I was just fishing for information."

"I don't have any information," Roger said. "I'm a moron."

"It's true," Freddie said.

"I think what Brian is trying to ask is if there's anything going on between the two of you?" Deaky asked. He didn't want to get involved but sometimes you had to speak to Roger very directly or he would not understand what you were saying.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked.

Okay, maybe he didn't understand even when you were direct.

"I was just curious as to whether or not you had hooked up with Freddie," Brian said.

Roger looked at him confused for a moment and then finally understood. He supposed it wasn't that crazy of a question. He was close to Freddie. Really close. And he was pleasing enough to look at, for a bloke. "Not yet," Roger said, trying to be controversial.

"Yet?" Freddie asked, a smug smile forming on his lips. "I guess we have discovered what Roger would like to do tonight."

"I didn't say that," Roger said.

"You didn't not say it either," Brian said. "Listen, Roger. You're an idiot. You like Freddie, and we all know it except you."

"I know it!" Roger said.

"You do?" Freddie asked.

"Stop talking to me! You're all confusing me!" Roger complained. "I mean... I don't know. I've thought about it, okay?"

"Was I good, when you imagined us together?" Freddie asked.

"I mean..." Roger said. "I sort of have a hard time picturing it."

"Like you've never fucked someone in the ass before, Taylor," Brian said.

"Maybe Freddie's a top," Deaky added helpfully.

"I'm not a bottom!" Roger said. He actually was not sure and that was what made it confusing but he absolutely didn't want to talk to Brian of all people about this.

"We can work it out any way you want it, darling," Freddie said. He was giving Roger lovey-dovey eyes and Roger didn't know what to do with himself. He was gripping his drumsticks so tight his knuckles had turned white without him noticing.

"Freddie," Roger said. "Can we talk about this later? As in later when Brian and Deaky aren't here?"

"I always love to have you alone, love," Freddie said.

"Right," Roger said. "We'll talk later." He gave Freddie a meaningful look.

"Can't wait," Freddie said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Later, Where Freddie and Roger Are Alone and Brian and Deaky Are Not Around...**_  
  
Freddie was sitting on the counter. Somehow even the way Freddie positioned himself oozed sexuality. "It's later," he said. "We're alone."  
  
"Yes," Roger said. "We're alone."  
  
"You said you wanted to talk," Freddie said.  
  
"I did say that," Roger said. Although suddenly he couldn't think of anything to say.

"So, talk," Freddie said.  
  
"Brian says I have feelings for you," Roger said.  
  
"Do you have feelings for me?" Freddie asked.  
  
"Yes," Roger said, somewhat certainly. "I'm just not sure what these feelings are."  
  
"Are they tingly in this general region?" Freddie asked motioning towards his crotch.  
  
"Freddie, can we be serious here for a minute?" Roger said.  
  
"I am being serious," Freddie said. "I thought it was a fair question."  
  
"I mean, yeah...." Roger said. "I think so?"  
  
"We could test it out," Freddie suggested.  
  
Roger cleared his throat and couldn't make direct eye contact with Freddie. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking we'd start slow," Freddie said. "Have a glass of wine and a snog and see how you feel?"  
  
That sounded okay. That sounded safe. Freddie never took anything slow in his life and Roger appreciated this. He had often wondered what it would be like to kiss Freddie. He really liked Freddie... but he found the idea of the mustache slightly off-putting.  
  
"Okay," Roger said. "Let's have some wine." He normally didn't drink wine but this was maybe sort of a date and he would do it just this once to be polite.  
  
Freddie grabbed a bottle and described it to him as if it were impressive, and though Roger knew next to nothing about wine. Then Freddie told him it was worth 2000£, whether it was true or not was uncertain. "I've been saving it just for you, love."  
  
Roger pretended to sniff the wine. "You didn't put something in here did you?" He was joking but Freddie frowned at him.  
"Of course not," Freddie said. "I can save it for someone else if you can't appreciate it."  
  
"I can appreciate it," Roger said, but really he only meant he appreciated Freddie. "Pour me a glass."  
  
Freddie led him to the couch and poured them each a glass. "You have to really taste it. Savor it."  
  
Roger pretended like he was serious wine tasting. He took a single sip and swished it around in his mouth. "Mmm..." He said. "This is actually pretty good."  
  
"I told you," Freddie said. He took a large gulp of his drink. He was never good at delaying gratification.  
  
Roger wasn't so keen to finish his glass. He was pretty sure when the wine was finished that was when the snogging would begin. Freddie seemed to be moving closer to him on the couch.  
  
"Relax,' Freddie said, his hand was on Roger's knee. It didn't feel awkward though. "Nothing has to happen."

"Okay," Roger said. "We'll just... see where it goes." He finished his glass and put it on the coffee table. Freddie put his glass down, too and they stared at each other.

"We could kiss now if you want to," Freddie said.  
  
"I want to," Roger said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really just end the chapter there? I did. I'm sorry about that. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon and I'm also working on an idea for another Freddie/Roger story because I have no self-control and the attention this story and Roger's In The Cupboard have gotten has encouraged me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide what to do and You're My Best Friend came on shuffle. I took it as a sign. I am flip-flopping really hard on how to spell Deaky. I've been doing Deaky for this fic and then the new thing I'm working on I used Deacy and I'm like is that better? I don't know.

“So, that was a kiss,” Roger said.

“Is that all you have to say?” Freddie asked.

“Give me a minute,” Roger said. “I’m thinking.”

Freddie studied his face, unblinking. Roger could feel a blush form on his face. He was Roger Meddows Taylor. He did  _not_ blush. Except he just did.

“I liked it,” Roger said.

“You liked it,” Freddie said. “That’s vague. I hate that. Be more specific.”

“I didn’t know snogging you required an oral report after,” Roger complained. When he saw Freddie’s eyebrow raise he smacked his arm. “Not  _that kind_ of oral report!”

“Kiss me until you know how you feel,” Freddie said.

“Listen, I’m not really good at self-reflecting or being honest with myself,” Roger said.

“What does your heart tell you?” Freddie asked. He had a hand on Roger’s pec, or his heart if you’re feeling romantic.

“You’re touching my titty,” Roger mumbled. “I like that.”

“You have the emotional range of a teaspoon, love,” Freddie said with amusement.

“I think I hate your mustache,” Roger said. “But I like the rest of you.”

“I’m not shaving the mustache,” Freddie said.

“Then I guess we have to break up,” Roger teased, shrugging.

“Break up?” Freddie asked. “That would imply that we were together.”

“I need more wine,” Roger said, pouring them each another glass.

Freddie grabbed Roger’s cheek and held his face so that Roger was forced to look at him. “You don’t have to be nervous. It’s just me. You’re my best friend. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I don’t want to hurt you.  _Ever_.”

Roger looked into his eyes and he found that this was much more intimate than the snog. He saw his best friend, with the buck teeth and four incisors, but somehow he had Roger’s favourite smile out of all the smiles he had seen. This was Freddie, who he would trust with his life. Freddie, who he had loved for a very long. He knew this now. He wasn’t sure what to do about it.

“You’ve never hurt me,” Roger said, not breaking their intense eye contact.

“I don’t want to start now,” Freddie said. “I don’t want to… push you.”

“You’re not,” Roger said. Freddie had been flirtatious, yes. But he had shown remarkable restraint for someone who often liked to describe himself as a sex machine.

“I have an idea,” Freddie said. He looked pleased with himself. This was the smile he got when he thought of a really good idea for a song.

“Let’s hear it,” Roger said.

“Why don’t we cuddle?”

It was after two am when Brian and Deaky made their way home. “I feel sick,” Deaky complained. “Why did we have to stay out so long? We were totally striking out.”

“We were giving Freddie and Roger some alone time,” Brian said. “You know, to either sort out their feelings or fuck and either one seemed like it would probably be a loud mess that I didn’t have interest in hearing.”

Deaky hung up his coat. “Yeah, they’re really making a ruckus. This is the quietest they’ve ever been.” He looked at Roger and Freddie who had fallen asleep on the couch snuggling with a blanket.

“I didn’t even know they were here,” Brian admitted. “It looks like our little drama queens have tired themselves out.”

“I really hope they didn’t have sex on the couch,” Deaky said, but he doubted it. They both appeared to be still dressed.

“They’re almost cute,” Brian mused.

“I’m awake, and I can hear you,” Roger said. He didn’t bother opening his eyes. Freddie had fallen asleep on top of him but he was too comfy and happy to move.

“Okay, I take that back,” Brian said. “You’re not cute. You’re ugly and I hate you.”

“Go away,” Roger complained.

“Fine, I’m going to bed anyway,” Brian said.

“Don’t have sex on the couch,” Deaky said.

“Goodnight boys,” Freddie said. “We make no promises.”


	4. Chapter 4

 "Freddie, we're not having sex on the couch," Roger said. He was mostly saying that because he didn't want to deal with that mess.

"It's funner if they don't know that," Freddie said.

Roger laughed. "Do you want to maybe continue this date in the bedroom?"

"How very forward of you," Freddie said.

"The couch hurts my back," Roger complained.

"I can think of more interesting ways to get you sore," Freddie said.

"Wait... what are we talking about?" Roger asked. "I'm going to need specifics. Are we going to need a safe word?"

"Better have one just to be safe," Freddie said. Roger couldn't tell if he was teasing him or if this was a serious business. "How about heteronormativity?"

"Hetero-what?" Roger asked.

"Heteronormativity," Freddie said. "It's a turn-off but it also seems to be outside your vocabulary. Let's try something more simple."

"What if I just say Freddie stop doing that it's weird if you're doing something weird?" Roger asked.

"The point of the safe word is to be shorter..." Freddie said. "Like pickles."

"Pickles," Roger repeated.

"Pickles," Freddie confirmed. "There's no way that pickles will come up during sex unless it's the safe word."

"Okay," Roger said. "Pickles." He couldn't believe they were even discussing this. How were they supposed to agree on what to do in the bedroom if they could barely agree on a safe word? He also noticed that Freddie had made no attempt to get up and he could hardly stand up with a full-grown drama queen draped over his body. "Your place or mine?" he asked. Of course, the entire band shared the flat, but they had been in separate bedrooms. Until tonight.

"Mine," Freddie said. He jumped up and offered Roger a hand. "I'm better equipped."

"Better... equipped?" Roger asked. He wondered what kind of weird equipment he had in there. Roger wasn't a prude but he also had never forayed into the world of bondage before.

"Every flavor of lube you can imagine," Freddie said.

"Uh... great," Roger said. He wasn't sure about the flavored part but he was glad for the lube at least. He hadn't really thought much about that but it seemed like it was probably going to be a necessity. He let Freddie lead him to the bedroom by the hand.

"Or we could just sleep," Freddie said.

"You don't want to?" Roger asked. He was a little hurt. Freddie kept saying they didn't have to do stuff, almost like he didn't want to.

"Of course I want to, darling," Freddie said. "But you're practically a virgin."

"I am not a virgin!" Roger said. "Just because I haven't..." He seemed unable to finish that sentence.

"Haven't what, love?" Freddie asked. It was as if he was challenging him.

"Just because I've never had sex with a man," Roger said, whispering as if someone would hear. He really hoped Brian and Deaky weren't listening. Freddie had never brought guys to the apartment before but Roger was fairly certain sex with Freddie wasn't going to be a quiet experience.

"What if you don't like it?" Freddie asked. "My weak gay heart couldn't bear it." He put a hand to his forehead dramatically as if he were reciting Shakespeare.

"I'll like it," Roger promised.

"What do you want to do?" Freddie asked. "If you're brave enough to clearly articulate what you want, then you are ready to have what you want."

Roger wasn't sure at all about that logic but he took a second to think. "Okay. You want to know what I want?"

"I'm dying to know, darling," Freddie said.

"I want you to undress now," Roger said quietly but firmly.

Freddie made no moves to grant his wishes. "And then what?"

"Then you're going to get the lube.... pick your favorite flavor," Roger said, mostly because he had absolutely no clue what flavors lube came in.

Freddie looked more interested now, though he was pretending to be nonchalant with his arms crossed. "What should I do with it?"

Roger inhaled deeply, equally aroused and nervous. "I'm not good with words, Freddie. Maybe I'll just show you."

Freddie sat on the edge of the bed and undid just two buttons of his silk blouse. He was such a tease. "I want to hear you say it."

"You're plenty bossy, why don't you take control?" Roger suggested. "It might suit you better."

"Goodnight, Rog," Freddie said pretending like he was going to turn Roger away.

Roger didn't take the bait. He knew he could easily start a fight right now but he instead sat next to Freddie. God, Freddie was needy. He had always known that but he hadn't considered how high maintenance Freddie might be in a relationship.

"Use your words, Roger," Freddie said.

Why was this so hard? 

"Freddie I'm going to take off your clothes now," Roger said trying to sound confident. "I'm going to lube you up..." He actually had not done that before but he figured it could not be that hard.

"How will you do that?" Freddie asked.

Roger whispered in his ear "How should I do that?"

Freddie whispered back into his ear. "Just one finger, love."

"Then I'm going to... make love to you," Roger said. He wondered if that was a sissy thing to say but Freddie seemed satisfied with this answer.

"I would like that," Freddie said softly. Freddie never did anything softly. Even when he whispered they were more stage whispers than anything.

Roger kissed him, running his hand through Freddie's hair and getting used to being next to him this way. He undid the rest of Freddie's buttons and left quickly to hang it up. He did not think Freddie would forgive him for wrinkling the colorful silk.

"Get back here," Freddie said.

Roger jumped back onto the bed beside Freddie but not without first stripping off his t-shirt. He hadn't dressed up for their date, but it hardly mattered as they stayed at home anyway.

"You ready?" Freddie asked.

"Ready, Freddie," Roger said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I really hadn't intended to end the chapter there but I totally did because splitting it up makes it's easier on me mentally. I'm kind of struggling with writing this week and getting organized but I'm going to try to slowly get myself back on track.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, that was sex,” Roger said.

“Is that all you have to say?” Freddie asked. He was moody. He usually got rave reviews. Even Roger with his limited vocabulary could surely manage something better than that?

“I’m sorry,” Roger said. “I’m not usually that bad at it.”

They were laying in Freddie’s bed, naked under a tangle of sheets. Freddie kissed Roger’s cheek. His mustache tickled Roger’s cheek, which Roger sort of liked. “Perhaps you will get better over time,” Freddie suggested.

“Does that mean you want to do this again?” Roger asked.

“I mean it was awful, but it wasn’t a deal breaker,” Freddie said with a smirk. Roger pinched his stomach, which made Freddie pinch his nipples in return, which resulted in a chaotic tickle fight. They must have been laughing louder than Roger had thought because Brian banged the wall and told them to shut the hell up.

Roger rested his head on Freddie’s chest and Freddie petted his hair like he was a cat. “I think Bri-Bri might be upset with us.” That just made him laugh again.

“Well then perhaps we should just be even louder!” Freddie said, getting louder with each word so at the end of his sentence he was yelling.

“Go have disappointing sex somewhere else!” Brian replied.

“You weren’t disappointing, love,” Freddie said. “You never disappoint me.”

It was a nice thing to say, but Roger felt he certainly didn’t deserve it. Freddie had far too much faith in him.

“I did bad,” Roger said.

“Are you drunk?” Freddie asked.

“I don’t think so,” Roger said. “Just embarrassed.”

“Your need for my approval is truly astounding,” Freddie said.

“Shut up,” Roger said.

“I like it,” Freddie said. “Do you have a praise kink?”

“Pickles,” Roger said in response.

“Really? You’re pulling out the safe word right now?” Freddie asked.

“Hey guys?” Deaky said through the walls.

“Yeah?” Roger said.

“PICKLES,” Deaky said. “I don’t feel safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing anymore. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Chapter 6

It was about a month later when Brian and Deaky sat Roger and Freddie down for a serious talk. Well, Brian had intended to sit them down and have s serious discussion, but they were laying on the couch together, a pile of tangled limbs. This was one of the reasons they needed to have a serious talk.

“Freddie, Roger, we’ve gathered you here today…” Brian started.

“Isn’t that how weddings start?” Deaky asked.

“Deaky are you on my side or what?” Brian asked.

“Sides?” Roger asked, lifting his head off of Freddie’s chest. His eyes were sleepy. “What’s going on?”

“We think that you and Freddie should move out,” Deaky said bluntly.

“What?” Roger asked. “Are you mad at me?”

“No, it’s just…” Deaky said. “Maybe you two would be more comfortable with a place of your own. Where you could be alone. You could even have sex on the couch.”

“Only if you never invite me over,” Brian said.

“It might be nice,” Roger said. “What do you think, Freddie?”

“You and me living together alone?” Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow. “You would want that?”

“Yeah, sure,” Roger said. “Now that we’re boyfriends it would be cool to live together. We could just be naked all the time.”

“I’m never coming over,” Brian said.

“So we’re officially boyfriends,” Freddie said, smiling.

“Yeah, in case you haven’t noticed, you’re kind of in a serious relationship,” Deaky said. “And the walls are thin. So thin.” He pretended to shudder.

“Our new house will be soundproof,” Freddie decided. “In the music room and the bedroom.”

“So, I take that as a yes?” Brian asked. “You are going to get your own place?”

“Yeah, I guess we are,” Roger said, smiling happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I haven’t updated this in forever. This is going to be the end of this story. I just thought I’d write a fluffy little ending. I’m considering writing a sequel (it would be called “You’re My Boyfriend” but I don’t think I’m going to start it right away because I have a lot of stuff going on currently. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
